A Hero's Son
by HarassingMoon
Summary: Bardock is the Earths hero, has been for a long time, but when his first son kidnaps his youngest son. It's going to be a world full of pain for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay let's start this off with a little authors note. So this is a fanfiction that I work on the side. Just little things I think off that I want to write down. This is also not checked! The Last Of Us is a story that is going to be long, but I have this thing called writers block. So imma work on it later. I write for it sometimes and have chapter 5 95% complete. Though no one actually reads my work. Another note; this fanfiction starts off at the beginning of Z so it already has lots of changes. Like Goku only being twelve and Bardock being alive and weak, while also being Earths hero. Raditz is also 16 years older than Goku. And Bardock is in his 40s? But he looks really young due to saiyans genes. **

**Power levels:**

**Bardock: 416 **

**Goku:190**

**Raditz:1,500**

-A HERO"S SON-

The kick made Bardock's stomach erupt in pain, making Bardock shudder and fall back into the ground.

"Bardock!" His friends shouted, the fighters getting into a fighting stance.

"Daddy!" Kakarot, a 12 year old yelled, running towards his father; ignoring his friends and fathers yells for him to stop. "Ah, let me go!" The man who hurt Bardock quickly grabbed Kakarot, holding him in a tight grip.

The tall, long haired man gazes at Bardock, than scoffs. "Your power level, it's so weak! Strange.." The man seems to have an evil twinkle in his eyes. "You've grown soft, father."

And with that, chaos emerged.

"Father?" The z-fighters yelled, completely shocked. Bardock, the man that they've known for twelve years. He seemed young to be a parent even then, even though Kakarot was only a baby, but this, long haired, man seems to be years older than Kakarot. How could Bardock be his father, too? "That's not true, is it?" Bulma questioned. "I mean, look, he looks to be around 20. It's impossible for him to be your kid. Even if you were a teen parent." (Note: Bardock looks to be, like ,30)

Bardock grunts, finally standing up fully. "No, it's true." A collective gasp follows "His name is Raditz, and he's my first son." Raditz smirks at everyone's facial expression. It was a mixture of shock and confusion. These humans would never understand the aging of Saiyans, it was one of there advantages in life. Their enemy would underestimate them, especially if they look like children. They would also live longer, and fight longer. Helping them in their crusade in taking over the whole universe.

Raditz chuckles. "I'm hurt, father." He mocked. "You've never told your human friends about your oldest son- your best son. " Raditz gloated (Note: Am I using that word right?), holding onto his little brother, disappointed that Kakarot couldn't even break out of a weak grip. Not that it's entirely weak, Raditz was strong, but Kakarot should have been able to break out of it. He guesses that this planet was weaker than he thought.

The group stared at Raditz, unsure of what to say or do. Any wrong move, and Kakarot could be killed. They had to be careful about this, especially if this guy could land a hit on Bardock; completely knocking him down. The grip on Kakarot seemed to loosen, and only Krillin and Kakarot seemed to notice. (Note: Why Krillin? Cause fuck yeah! He a boss!). Krillin stared at Kakarot until Kakarot noticed. He seemed to understand, and quickly bit Raditz.

"Aghhh!" Raditz yelped. Using his pain as an advantage, Kakarot used his tail to swing away from Raditz by using Raditz's arm as a branch. Yet Raditz was faster and gained hold onto Kakarot once again. "You little-" But he never got the chance to finish.

"Don't touch my son." Bardock rushed towards Raditz at an alarming speed, holding his hand out to punch him, but Raditz moved away in time. Bardock was met with a kick and he flew at an alarming speed towards Kame house, the others watched in horror. Bardock was the strongest person they knew, how could anyone, his son too, become stronger. It was almost inhuman!

Raditz laughs. "Looks like you've forgotten your saiyan pride, father." His grip tightens on Kakarot. "I guess I'll just have to reteach you."

**End**

**A/N:**

**First and probably last chapter done! **

**So the changes will be explained once, if, we get further into the story. Like how Bardock survived and why his power level is so goddamn low. Why Raditz seems like even more of an asshole. **

**So please review, I literally just want one review. Even if it's " Your story sucks my metaphorical toes. It makes you seem like a person who eats cigarettes." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter starts of 12 years before the first chapter. When Bardock lands on planet Earth. **

**Power levels:**

**Bardock:50**

**Kakarot:2**

**Gohan:149**

-A HERO'S SON-

Bardock grunted as he lifted his head. "What the hell? My power level, it's only 50!" Bardock was physically shaking. He should be dead. Didn't Frieza hit him head on with his supernova? How did he end up here? Where was he? He should find out soon. What's going to happen if this planet has inhabitants? Planet Vegetas reputation wasn't the best. If this planet knows about the barbarity of Saiyans, they'd want to kill him and he was useless with this strength and shape he was in. He didn't want to be found and killed that easily, he had to get up and he hated to admit it; hide.

He pushed himself to his knees, before withering in pain. Keeping himself on his knees, he used the slight height change to see his surroundings. He could see that he was in a ditch of some sorts, and that he was by his pod, which was definitely damaged beyond repair or at least with his skills. _It looks like it's gotten hit more than me. _He thought. _Come to think of it, there looks to be remnants of another pod crushed under mine. _Whos was it? It looked like one that they sent babies in, but the power levels on this planet seemed weak. He sensed only power levels of 5 on this planet.

They stopped sending us to destroy the inhabitants of weak planets because they were getting no profit out of it. Usually the people had smarts instead of strength and used it to make the planet inhabitable so Frieza wouldn't have any use in the planet. They'd rather ruin their planet than let it be used by an evil tyrant like Frieza. Which was understandable. To have a baby sent here would be stupid, especially since it was banned last year to send babies out on missions. Frieza would've never allowed it, he was trying to get all the saiyans to planet Vegeta to kill them all in one blow.

Suddenly memories rushed back to him. He didn't remember getting into the pod, but he remembered finding out about Frieza's plan. He sent his youngest son; Kakarot out to a planet just like this one. "Kakarot!" He yelled, jumping up to his feet, ignoring the pain. He needed to find him. He could smell him. His scent was still near. He never felt this much worry about his children. Through all of Raditz 16 years alive, not once did Bardock feel as much worry for him as he was for Kakarot right now. His started running towards Kakarot's scent. Though he was heavily injured, adrenaline burst through his body leaving him with enough energy and strength he needed to run. He ran through trees and a crowd of monkeys. When a tiger tried to attack him, he punched him and the tiger passed out right away.

His nose led him to a little hut. He wasted no time and raced to the door. Though something stopped him from knocking down the door. He could hear a man cooing at something. Something that was babbling in response. He suddenly felt very weak and sick. He could barely hold himself up. He shakenly raised his hand and knocked. Everything buzzed and he could hear the man shush the baby and go and get up to see who was knocking. The door opened and he could see a shocked old man. "Hey, old man, have you seen my son? He looks just like me." and then he passed out.

**End**

**A/N:**

**Second chapter done! So this fanfiction will have very short chapters. I don't have enough energy to really make the chapters longer. Oh and The Last of Us. I have the chapter, but still need to do the ending of it. **


End file.
